Los Black nunca mueren
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: es la historia de la ultima descendiente de esta noble y ansestral familia, Post septimo libro, contiene Spoilers, es mi primer fic publicado espero les agrade!
1. Cartas y recuerdo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, el motivo de este fic, es por que fue el primero que escribí, en este momento pienso que es bastante bobo, pero le tengo mucho cariño, así que si aun con las advertencias lo lees, te estaré muy agradecida. esta en proceso de re edición a ver si así queda menos ortera...

* * *

**"Los Black nunca Mueren 2.O"**

**By: **Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.1 ****"Cartas y Recuerdos"**

* * *

Diez años... Diez años habían transcurrido ya desde que Harry James Potter había visto ese lugar por última vez, y la emoción ante el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se alzaba dentro de el tan potente y estremecedora como el primer día, con algunos vestigios casi imperceptibles ya de la famosa batalla final, el castillo lo recibía tan hermoso e imponente ante sus ojos como siempre.

Un escalofrió recorrió al ahora Joven y padre de familia de 27 años ¿cuánto había cambiado su vida? Y ese lugar seguía igual, con nostalgia recordó que su primogénito James estaba por entrar en 2 años. Un sentimiento de preocupación le atravesó el corazón al recordar que el motivo de su visita no era social.

.

.

.

-¡Harry!- Fue ese agudo grito el que trajo al mundo de los vivos al patriarca Potter -¡Harry!-Insistió la voz más angustiada.

-Pero que ocurre...-inquirió adormilado el joven de cabello azabache al tiempo que se restregaba los ojos - ¡Ya voy Ginny!- Grito ante los insistentes llamados de su ahora esposa.

Desconcertado el ojiverde salió de su alcoba y empezó bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina de donde provenían los gritos. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, de alguna forma su hijo James de 9 años había subido a su pelirroja y embarazadísima madre encima de la nevera, volcando la mesa de roble con sus cuatro sillas y desperdigando la vajilla y trastos por doquier, algo sin duda difícil para un niño de 9 años. Y en medio del comedor entre restos de comida, trastes y plumas se encontraba James con cara de culpable mientras una lechuza parda le propinaba furioso picotazos.

-Buenos días pa…-Murmuro el niño de forma insegura, al tiempo que su mirada café se posaba en su padre.

-Ya veremos...- Respondió Harry de forma ligeramente divertida, al tiempo que le arrebataba su varita al pequeño y levitaba a su pelirroja favorita hasta dejarla a salvo en el suelo- ¿Que ocurrió aquí?- Pregunto dando otro vistazo a su maltrecha cocina.

-Pues TU hijo...- Empezó Ginny mientras le daba el beso de los buenos días, a Harry no le gusto como enfatizaba el "tu"- Vio que te llego una carta- Explico señalando a la furiosa lechuza que seguía en la cabeza del niño- Y decidió que sería buena idea llevártela- Dijo con aparente calma mientras se quitaba los restos de panque del cabello- Solo que la lechuza, tenia que entregar la carta personalmente, así que tomo tu varita y ya sabes...un _accio!_ Por aquí..., otro por allá y listo!

-Todo un Potter...-Le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- Aunque déjame decirte que la testarudez es mas bien Weasley...- Enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, Ginny le propino un coscorrón Molly Weasley marca registrada.

-Bueno, venga esa carta- Exclamo Harry aun con risas, intentando aligeran el ambiente, al abrir la carta la sonrisa se borro.

-Muy gracioso cielo…- Exclamo irónica la pelirroja mientras ponía orden con su varita-Corre a ducharte James, que iremos con tus abuelos, y tu Harry...¿Harry?

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio el hombre de su vida sosteniendo el pergamino en un estado como de shock, James y la lechuza ya no estaban.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?- Inquirió preocupada deteniendo momentáneamente la limpieza.

-Mira y juzga tu misma...- Contesto el interpelado saliendo de su sopor al tiempo que le tendía el pergamino, en sus ojos esmeraldas se leía la preocupación.

Ginny tomo la carta y se acerco a una silla recién levantada pues su voluminosa panza la cansaba con rapidez y empezó la lectura.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**__  
Director: Minerva McGonagall  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,  
Gran Hechicera, Confederación  
Internacional de magos)_

_Querido Señor Potter:_

_Todo el profesorado aquí manda saludos a usted y su familia, sin embargo el motivo de esta carta es por razones más complejas que un saludo y por falta de tiempo me brincare las formalidades. _

_Hace tres días un suceso extraordinario ocurrió en mi despacho y tenemos motivos para creer que el mundo mágico está en peligro otra vez, se que ya has pasado por mucho, y no tienes ninguna deuda con nadie, pero como siempre, esto se nos sale de las manos. Por este motivo pedimos su presencia el día 27 de Noviembre, por favor Harry, Albus te dejo una carta que creemos tiene que ver con esto._

_Muy cordialmente.  
Minerva McGonagall_

_P.d.- Un salud a Ginevra, y al pequeño James._

Al terminar la carta marido y mujer se miraron fijamente, el desconcierto y la preocupación se leía en sus ojos, no les quedo de otra mas que esperar al día indicado, y desear que esta vez fuera falsa alarma , y que Merlín fuera generoso.

.

.

.

Tomando aire Harry se acerco a la verja de Cerdos alados que custodian los terrenos y estos se abrieron reconociéndolo como aliado.

Una nostalgia lo invadí mientras avanzaba el sendero, al mirar el lago y la cabaña de Hagrid ¿cuántas aventuras tuvo ahí?, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el vestíbulo y una agradable sensación de familiaridad lo acompaño al pasar entre aulas, cuadros y estatuas. Al llegar ante la gárgola que custodia el despacho del director esta se hizo a un lado sin esperar contraseña, así que Harry subió las escaleras mientras otra sensación familiar menos agradable lo invadía.  
Ir a ese despacho nunca fue buen augurio.

-Pasa Harry- Se escucho la voz de su ex-profesora sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- Te estábamos esperando- Y diciendo eso le dedico una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Harry noto que no estaban solos, sentada del lado izq. Frente a la actual directora se encontraba una joven de unos diecisiete años que le devolvía la castaña mirada con sumo interés. Era una chica bastante guapa para ser sinceros- _Aunque no tanto como mi Ginny_- pensó Harry, era de tez clara ligeramente bronceada, aparentemente extranjera le indico su cerebro pues en Inglaterra hace frió así que los bronceados eran mas bien escasos, su cabello era castaño claro...no mas bien oscuro...rojizo...¿verde?...-¡Metamorfomaga!

-Que perspicaz- Comento la joven dándole una sonrisa, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había estado pensando en voz alta.

-Harry, ella es la señorita Black- Presento la directora de manera cortes- Señorita Black el señor Harry Potter.

Entonces la chica se levanto y le ofreció su mano. La directora por su parte tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y Harry noto que todos los cuadros los miraban con interés. Menos Dumbledore y Snape, cuyos marcos estaban vacios.

-Regina Black Sallas- Anuncio la joven con seguridad remarcando el segundo apellido- También tengo madre profesora- Puntualizo girando hacia la aludida.

Harry noto que era más alta de lo que parecía dada su complexión delgaducha, ya observándola mejor tenía algo que imponía, poseía una elegancia y seguridad extraña en alguien tan joven sin duda era una chica peculiar.

Entonces nuestro héroe noto un detalle.

-Black...no es un apellido común en ¿España?...- Menciono viendo a la chica de forma inquisitiva.

-México- Corrigió ella –No, no es un apellido común en mi país, mi padre es Ingles- Explico, al parecer la incomodaba el tema.

-Sirius no tuvo hijos- Exclamo tajante el pelinegro, pensando precipitadamente que era una especie de fraude sobre paternidad.

-No era el único Black…- Comento la joven mirándolo con cierta molestia, tal vez debió ser más prudente al hablar.

-¿Régulus?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido-Regina...ahora entiendo-Agrego contestándose a si mismo- Espera...el murió incluso antes que Sirius...- Termino desconcertado

-Es mi abuelo, mi padre se llamaba Sirius Augustus Black, alguna vez comento que le habían puesto así por un tío, que imagino es el Sirius al que tu te refieres-Dijo Regina en un tono que no dejaba lugar a preguntas.

-Efectivamente- Intervino la profesora McGonagall- Pero no es el motivo de su genealogía por lo que los cite aquí.

-Bien profesora, ahora si no entiendo nada- Se sincero Harry al tiempo que se sentaba.

Entonces la profesora inicio la explicación.

-Harry, creo que para que entiendas la magnitud de este asunto es necesario que te cuente los hechos tal y como pasaron, para esto te pido guardes silencio y no me interrumpas pues mi mente ya no es la de antes y a veces pierdo el hilo- Explico quitando un poco de hierro al ambiente.

Suspiro un poco como evocando los recuerdos y narro- Me encontraba revisando unos documentos en este mismo escritorio, desde la muerte de Albus nadie había movido más que lo necesario y pensé que ya era hora de almacenar el pasado, en esa tarea estaba cuando escuche un fogonazo, la verdad me asusto bastante, y mi sorpresa fue mayor al toparme Fawkes de lo más tranquilo en su percha con un pergamino en el pico, me acerque y tome la nota, para después ver como envuelto en otro fogonazo desaparecía.

Los cuadros de las paredes iniciaron una serie de murmullos comentando el hecho.

-Como imaginaras, después de que Albus nos abandonara, jamás creí volver a ver su Fénix, mucho menos recibir una carta- Explico McGonagall Al tiempo que sacaba un pergamino del escritorio y se lo tendía a su ex-alumno quien pasmado procedió a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque, aunque yo no logre vivir lo suficiente para verlo, vencimos, asi que, me duele inmensamente tener que envolverte una vez más en una situación como esta, pero espero entenderás, que algo más fuerte que nosotros te une a este camino._

_Dentro de mi investigación para vencer a Ryddle encontré algo que tomara importancia hasta el día en que recibas este mensaje, al parecer el número de aciertos de Sybill asciende a cinco, coméntale a Minerva de mi parte que debería subirle el sueldo, cuando llegue el momento te será rebelada la profecía, mientras tanto, te pido cuides a Regina, su importancia con el tiempo lo sabrás, se que en este momento te preguntaras porque te asigno a ti su seguridad, Y ¿por qué no? Al igual que tu caso ella fue orillada a su destino por otros, incluso por su apellido, confió en ti Harry, ayúdala a encontrar su hogar._

_Un saludo desde el mas acá…_

_APWBD_

Un sentimiento muy familiar empezó a llegar a Harry, seguido de otros tantos, primero impotencia, porque una vez mas su mentor le ponía la respuesta frente a las narices detrás de una puerta cerrada, después el enojo de sentirse usado, y por último, al ver a la joven que debía cuidar de pronto ahí, sentada mirando sus pies impotente, sintió atendimiento, claro que sabía que podía sentir ella en ese momento, y se comprometió consigo mismo, para evitar que esa desconocida, corriera su misma suerte, ya había demasiado sacrificio de jóvenes como para toda una vida.

-Creo, que puedo manejarlo-Empezó aun no muy seguro de que aria- Hablare con Ginny, pero no creo que haya problema en que Regina viniera con mi familia, así seria mas fácil cuidarla-termino explicando- claro si no reimporta pasar con nosotros las navidades. Agrego de inmediato dirigiéndose a la aludida, quizás estaba tomando demasiadas decisiones por ella.

-Seria un honor Sr. Potter- Exclamo la joven mirando aun sin mucho entusiasmo hacia la Directora - ¿Qué opina usted profesora?-Cuestiono clavando sus ojos en la mujer.

-Me parece una excelente idea considerando tu situación, de ese modo pueden trabajar juntos y estas bien vigilada, además, quizás te venga bien no estar aquí en el castillo tu solo- Proclamo la McGonagall- Me alegra que todo se haya resuelto de forma tan satisfactoria por el momento, si hace el favor Srta. Black, retírese a su sala común a descansar y a notificar a su familia .

Regina se levanto obediente y haciendo una sutil reverencia salió de la oficina.

-Gracias Harry se que después de lo que te toco vivir lo que menos necesitas es esto- Comento comprensiva la profesora mirando hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore, seguramente cuestionándose también como tantos otros el modo de proceder de su antecesor.

-Justo por eso lo hago, se lo que es tener un peso así sobre ti, no me gustaría que nadie lo pasara, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar, solo falta ver que dice Ginny- Termino medio en broma, logrando que la mujer le mirara con cariño. La conversación se torno entonces a temas más mundanos, como las travesuras que ahora sucedían en la casa Potter y para horror de Argus Filch, pronto estarían en Hogwarts.

.

.

.

* * *

Sean piadosos :(


	2. Bienvenda a mi familia

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes en su mayoría no son míos por lo tanto soy pobre aun, sol escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...bla bla bla bla...

* * *

**"Los Black nunca mueren"**

**By:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Bienvenida a mi familia"**

* * *

-¡De prisa! Pero que tarde es ¡Merlín! ¿Qué pensara de nosotros? - Por la estación King Cross una embarazada pelirroja corría echa una tromba arrastrando tras de sí a un pequeño niño de cabellos rebeldes.

-Mami tranquilízate faltan tres minutos para que llegue el tren- Pidió el niño disculpándose con una viejita que se interpuso en el camino de su madre y salió empujada.

-No, no, no menuda primera impresión- Repetía Ginny consternada, en ese momento les alcanzo un hombre muy parecido al pequeño que colgaba de su mano.

-Ginny hazle caso a James y cálmate, piensa en el bebe- Exclamo Harry tomando a su hijo en brazos, el pobre no parecía poder seguir el paso de su madre mucho tiempo más.

Fue así como la familia Potter-Weasley arribo el King Cross para recibir a la última Black. Desde que Harry informo a su familia que alojarían a la recién descubierta sobrina nieta de Sirius, su pelirroja favorita no dejaba de remodelar la casa una y otra vez por más que su esposo e hijo le dijeran que se quedara quieta de una vez. Molly decía que era por el embarazo _"...Las ultimas habitaciones de la madriguera fueron cuando esperaba a los gemelos._.." solía decir entre lagrimas, lo de Fred aun dolía.

Ya más tranquilos atravesaron el andén 9 ¾ a esperar la llegada del Hogwarts Express.  
Cuando una estela de vapor llego al lugar y ante sus ojos se materializo el legendario tren Escarlata James empezó a dar saltitos de emoción y Ginny a peinarse de manera frenética, mientras Harry les pedía a ambos que se contuvieran un poco y buscaba a la que sería su nueva huésped y protegida. Alrededor de su familia los curiosos se arremolinaban, pero solo alguno que otro se acercaba directamente a pedir un autógrafo, ya fuera a Harry por sus hazañas de siempre, o a Ginny, aun le quedaba algunos fans de cuando jugó para las Arpías de Holyhead, después del alboroto habitual Harry logro encontrar a Regina y levito su baúl guiándolos hasta su familia.

-Bien-Exclamo Harry ofreciéndole su mano- Familia ella es Regina Black Sallas- Indico Harry sintiéndose raro al pronunciar los dos apellidos- Regina ellos son Ginevra Molly Potter y James Sirius Potter, mi esposa e hijo mayor - Dijo con orgullo.

-Ginny, Mucho gusto-Corrigió la pelirroja al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.- Ginevra solo me dicen los temerarios que quieren sufrir mi hechizo _mocomurcielago_…- Bromeo mirando amenazante a su marido, logrando que los presentes rieran.

-Un placer Sra. Potter- Respondió la chica mientras le respondía el saludo.

-Será un honor tenerte en casa- Dijo James al tiempo que se adueñaba de su mano y la besaba con una galantería extraña en un niño de nueve años, causando que su padre lo tomara del hombro para hacerlo retroceder y que su madre entornara los ojos, de seguro era obra de Teddy.

-Gracias-Contesto Regina desconcertada al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¡Merlín! Ahora pereces una hermana de mamá- Exclamo emocionado James-Mira madre es como Teddy- Insistió mientras veía fascinado el cabello de la chica.

-Si cariño pero no marees a Regina- Intervino salvadora Ginny dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa

.-Bien, pues nos iremos en Traslador si no les importa- Explico el patriarca Potter mientras apuntaba a una lata que estaba en el suelo.

-A Harry no se le da muy bien la Red flu- Explico Ginny de forma confidente.

-Te escuche Ginevra- exclamo ofendido Harry mientras James y Regina se reían.

Ya pasado el momento de formalidad, tomaron la lata y aparecieron en el Valle de Godric donde Harry le había dado vida nueva a la antigua casa de sus padres.

La última semana en la casa Potter se les paso volando a sus habitantes y sin darse cuenta ya en unos minutos partirían rumbo a la madriguera donde la familia y amigos esperaban ansioso al último eslabón de la cadena Black.

-Bien, ahora todos a la de tres- Indico Harry al tiempo que convertía un calcetín en traslador y Ginny, James y Regina lo rodeaban. Todos sintieron un jalón en el ombligo y al dejar de girar se encontraban en un paraje cubierto de nieve.

-Y ahora Regina si vuelves la cabeza tendrás una vista de la madriguera-comento Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo expresar en ese momento la joven cuyo cabello era blanco, fácilmente podría pasar por una veela en ese instante, Ginny miró orgullosa su casa de infancia y juntos emprendieron el camino.

-¡Marchaos!- Indico Harry divertido ante la cara de entusiasmo de la chica que ahora lucia una melena con toques verdes y rojos. Después de sacudir sus ropas de nieve, James reto a Regina a una carrera hasta la casa y la chica acepto gustosa dejando a los dos mayores observándolos divertidos.

-Sabes Harry, así, creo que sintió mi madre cando llegaste a nuestra vida- Musito Ginny mirándolo con dulzura.

-Lo sé , creo que hicimos lo correcto, solo espero que ella no tenga que pasar lo que yo- Respondió el hombre con semblante preocupado. En la semana que Regina Black había estado en su casa, pudo reconocer muchas cosas de él en ella, de vez en cuando la atrapaba mirando un punto indefinido con cara de miedo, y él conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, el tener temor a uno mismo.

-Pues si tiene un desenlace como el tuyo no es tan malo ¿no?- Cuestiono su esposa intentando animarlo.

-Es que yo tuve suerte- Contesto risueño deteniendo un rato la marcha para besarla dulcemente. Sin duda esta sería una linda y calmada Navidad.

Que equivocados estaban.

.

.

.

* * *

**:O**


	3. Oh! Blanca navidad

**Disclaimer:**Una vez más nadie me pertenece acepto Regina, y pues sigo escribiendo por diversión así que aun no soy rica , espero les guste y me dejen un revew por si tienen dudas o solo por firmar y hacerme feliz.

* * *

"**Los Black nunca mueren"**

**Por:** Ginna Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**Cap.3 "****Oh! Blanca Navidad"**

* * *

-¡Feliz navidad!- Exclamo felizmente Molly Weasley abriéndole la puerta a los recién llegados. En el interior de la madriguera el calor era agradable, los llamaba poderosamente.

-¡Feliz navidad abuelita!- Contesto radiante James al tiempo que se le colgaba del cuello y le daba un sonoro beso, causando que la mujer lo llenara de besos a su vez.

-Calma James cariño, apenas me viste la semana pasada…-Murmuro fingiendo que no la llenaba de orgullo tanta atención.

-Sí, pero sin verte es una eternidad-Exclamo solemne el niño, logrando que su abuela y madre se derritieran.

-Pequeño bribón...-Carraspeo Harry divertido

-¡Harry!- Exclamo la matriarca Weasley saludando a su yerno-Ginny mira que grande estas, y tú debes ser Regina-Dijo jovialmente mientras saludaba a los aludidos

-Un gusto señora-Contesto Regina con timidez mientras era achuchada por la mujer como si fuera una nieta mas.

-Bien madre y nos dejaras pasar ¿o prefieres que nos de hipotermia?-Ladro Ginny un poco áspera, el embarazo le alteraba el humor

-Oh! Perdón pasen, pasen ya solo faltaban ustedes y George, ya saben que desde…bueno últimamente no viene mucho...- Explico y una sombra de tristeza nublo sus ojos.

-Vendrá madre, es navidad después de todo así que tendrá que cerrar la tienda.-Intento animarla Ginny mientras todos avanzaban rumbo a la sala.

Regina se quedo mareada, por todos lados se veían cabezas pelirrojas y de vez en cuando una que otra rubia, solo entre el tumulto diviso una cabeza verde y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así que él es Teddy…-Dijo mas bien para si pero James la escucho.

-Si él es mi primo, ven te lo presentare- Indico orgulloso arrastrándola- Y ella es Victorie dijo mientras le indicaba a una niña rubia que jugaba con Teddy alegremente.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Isabella tratando de ser amable, ambos infantes la miraron curiosos.

-Mucho gusto- Respondieron ambos dejando un rato los Gobsbotones con que se entretenían.

-Jo, mira Teddy ¡es toda una Weasley!-Exclamo Victorie pues Regina había pasado su cabello a pelirrojo involuntariamente

-Oh! Merlín….-Dijo Regina avergonzada, regresándolo a su color castaño natural.

-Tranquila, pasa seguido rodeados de tanto pelirrojo…-Explico Teddy con voz de sabiondo-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-Explico haciéndoles lugar para que se acomodaran.

-Ahora no Teddy- Dijo James mientras jalaba a Regina al centro- Los adultos quieren conocerla

Y así se fue la próxima media hora entre presentaciones, de verdad que era un grupo muy agradable, ruidoso sin duda pero muy agradable. Bueno casi todos...

-¡George!- Se escucho el grito de Molly y al segundo siguiente todos giraron hacia la entrada de la sala donde efectivamente se acercaba un chico pelirrojo (para varear) con la cara más triste que Regina había visto en su vida...y eso que había visto muchas.

Parecía tener unos veintinueve años, se limito a abrazar a su madre más bien por inercia le pareció a la chica metamorfomaga, y le estrecho la mano escuetamente al resto de los presentes, al llegar el turno de Regina le dedico un lánguido

-George Weasley un placer...- Para después tomar asiento en una butaca.

Por algún motivo ese chico le atraía la atención...de pronto un escalofrió la invadió, a notar que le faltaba una oreja, entonces sonrió pensando -_Si a mi me faltara una también estaría deprimida-_De pronto se le corto la risa pues George le devolvía la mirada, y ella paso a tener un color rojo uniforme sin poder evitarlo, este sonrojo se aumento al notar una leve vibración en los labios del chico algo así como una sonrisa pero fue tan fugaz que aun dudaba si lo alucino pues al volver a observarlo el tenia el mismo rostro de que se le murió el perro.

Entre el ambiente festivo todos salieron al patio para cenar, entre Bill y Ron acomodaron una mesa enorme para sentarse todos y Hermione puso un hechizo calefactor, entonces todos se sentaron y después de degustar el delicioso menú se encontraban conversando ya somnolientos y los niños correteaban gnomos entre la nieve organizando fugases guerras sin sentido.

Regina estaba platicando con Victorie sobre que dragón pedirle a su tío Charlie cuando el suceso que cambio la noche paso.

Teddy y James estaban creando una catapulta con trastos de la cena cuya función era mandar al estanque a todos los gnomos recolectados en el transcurso de la velada, de alguna forma el plan fallo y el contenido de la catapulta-cacerola salió disparada por los aires, así que en un instante Victorie y Regina se encontraban bañadas en nieve y gnomos, todo el mundo se quedo paralizado, la niña rubia espeso a llorar que su vestido estaba arruinado, y cuando la gente empezó a salir del transe para regañar a los chicos y ver si estaban bien las chicas una risa aflautada se escucho, seguida de una varonil, relajada y sincera.

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, todos veían maravillado como el antes taciturno George se acercaba a carcajadas a levantar a Regina que mostraba una imagen bastante bizarra de un árbol de navidad, pues por el susto sus habilidades se dispararon y su piel y cabello se tiñeron de colores, mas la nieve y los gnomos como raras esferitas formaba un cuadro bastante peculiar pues la misma Regina no podía parar de reír mientras George intentaba levantarla sin mucho éxito.

Molly fue la primera en reaccionar y envuelta en llanto se dirigió y hacia la chica multicolor y la abrazo.

-Gracias-Exclamo entre sollozos

-¿Po...por que?- pregunto desconcertada la chica

-Por regresarme a mi hijo...-Y después de esto se giro hacia George y le dio un abrazo que los dejo a todos sin aliento.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue estabilizando con un ligero cambio, George se unió a la celebración, en esa noche él y Regina hablaron mucho, fue entonces que surgió una amistad que en ese entonces ellos no sabían que importaría tanto, en ese momento solo importaba saber que a George le chocan las coles de Bucéelas, que a Regina le disgusta el color amarillo, que George tiene una tienda de bromas y que ella no puede durar más de cinco minutos sin moverse, en resumidas cuentas solo importaba conocerse.

Y que ese día era una blanca y feliz navidad.

* * *

.

.

.

**:)**


	4. De sinceridad, celos, gorros y guantes

-1**Nota: **Isabella no es hija de Sirius por lo menos no del Sirius que todos conocemos y queremos, aprovechare este Cáp. para especificarles bien las cosas.

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes conocidos son de J.K y yo solo escribo por que no me gusta hacer mi tarea...digo...para entretenerme...UPS...ojala madre no vea esto...en fin sin mas que decir...Que comience la lectura!

"**De sin ceraciones, celos, gorros y guantes"**

El día siguiente a navidad todo estaban sentados en la sala preparados para la apertura de los regalos, bueno casi todos, Regina se encontraba sentada en las escaleras cuando fue interceptada por George.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto el chico

-nada, bueno...en realidad me siento algo fuera de lugar, vi que debajo del árbol habia regalos para mi y yo no compre nada...-se sincero al chica momentáneamente de cabello gris.

-Diantre!- exclamo George de pronto- yo tampoco, como no pensaba venir...pensé comprar después y enviárselos.

-Mmm...voy por mi abrigo!-exclamo Regina poniéndose de pie.

-Y yo escribiré la nota, con suerte y conseguiremos unos bonitos gorros para todos- dijo George sonriente mientras escribía un recado y tomando el brazo de Isabella se desaparecían.

Lo siguiente que encontró Molly al buscar a los dos chicos para empezar con la apertura délos presentes fue una nota en la mesa de la cocina

Mamá:

_Issa (tachón) Isabella y yo, fuimos a comprarlos regalos (tachón) a envolver los regalos de navidad. Espérennos por favor._

_George_

_P.d.- no es que no los hallamos comprado es que no los habiamos envuelto_

_P.d.- enserio!_

Molly guardo sonriente la nota y les informo al resto de pospresentes que mejor pasaran a desayunar, que George y Regina habían salido por un encargo de ella y regresarían a la hora de la comida. Todos se quedaron desconcertado pero con Molly Weasley no habia lugar a replicas asi que se dispusieron a comer y pasarla bien sin mas preguntas.

Mientras tanto en el centro de Londres.

-George...que color le gusta mas a tu madre?

-ush...te propongo algo-explico el chico medio desesperado el estar de compras no era justamente algo que le agradara, además si no mal recordaba ahí trabajaba Marla una chica que lo acosaba desde hace 3 años, ¿por qué de entre todas las tiendas Isabella tenia que escoger esa?- por que no compramos juegos de guantes y gorros para todos, tu les regalas los guante y yo lo otro, solo ahí que escogerlos de colores y ya- exclamo el pelirrojo llenando el carrito rápidamente con lo mencionado anteriormente en todos los colores posibles al parecer entre antes se fueran mejor.

-George ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Regina desconcertada por el nerviosismo del chico parecia que se cuidaba de alguien

-Mmm...nada es solo que no degustaría encontrarme a alguien...-musito viendo hacia los lados sin dejar de llenar el carrito

Y como invocada por un hechizo!

-¿George Weasley? No lo puedo creer!!!- exclamo una despampanante morena que se le colgaba del cuello al pelirrojo.

-Marla...-contesto el chico derrotado mientras Regina veía a la chica esa con mala cara, de pronto como que se puso de mal humor.

-Oye guapo ¿por que no has llamado?- dijo la morena aun colgada poniendo mirada de cachorrito abandonado

-es que... E estado ocupado...ya sabes la tienda y eso ...-explico el chico esperando que se fuera de una vez

-Mmm...bien pues no te preocupes ya se como me podrías compensar...-dijo coqueta guiñándole un ojo

-Ejem...-carraspeo Isabella, le molestaba que la ignoraran

-Oh! Marla ella es Isabella una amiga de la familia, Issa ella es Marla una ex-compañera del colegio.-y le dedico una mirada agradecida a Regina por que Marla ya se le habia descolgado sin embargo la metamorfomaga lo ignoro.

-Un placer- dijeron ambas mujeres aunque en ninguna se veía sincero

-Bien George yo me voy a pagar en lo que te despides de tu "amiga"

-No! Digo te acompaño, nos vemos Marla luego te llamo-dijo el pelirrojo y sin esperar respuesta se fue jalando a Isabella y el carrito antes de que la morocha decidiera seguirlos.

-No era necesario...podrías quedarte a "diviértete"-dijo la chica sarcástica

-Estas loca no la soporto

-Uhi! Si cualquier chico teme que una morena sexy se le aviente en navidad

-estas celosa?- dijo el chico incrédulo y burlón, de alguna forma ese ataque de celos lo hacia sentir dichoso

-Siiiiii claroooo- dijo la chica sarcástica y adoptando la figura de George (ventajas de ser metamorfomaga) le imito con voz de galán de barrio- _Nos vemos Marla, luego te llamo..._

-Ja! Asi no soy yo...

-Tienes razón- dijo Isabella aun como George-Yo soy mas guapo

-No es gracioso- dijo George furioso y dejo a Isabella desconcertada con las bolsas tiradas, pues mientras iban caminando hacia las cajas y pagando iban discutiendo lo cual ganaba miradas desconcertadas de los demás compradores.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- fue lo único que pudo pensar Regina para después coger las bolsas y seguirlo.

Después de 15 minutos de caminar entre la gente lo encontró sentado en una banca con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento George...-dijo de verdad arrepentida

-No te preocupes-Dijo el chico por un momento recordó cuando habían ido a casa de los tíos de Harry para llevarlo a la madriguera y como Fred habia dicho lo mismo al tomar la poción multijugos, luego no pudo contener una rebelde lagrima al llegar en su memoria todas las veces que el y su gemelo peleaban por quien era el mas apuesto siendo uno el reflejo del otro. Fred, como la hacia falta, su ingenio, su empeño en cometer bromas entre los dos, su habilidad para adivinarle el pensamiento, su risa.

-No lo volveré a hacer...-dijo ella tratando de animarlo

-Bueno, tranquila, ¿que te parece si empezamos a envolver los gorros y a ponerles los nombres?-dijo George cambiándole al tema y observando la gran cantidad de objetos comprados...

-Bien, yo te digo el color y tu me dices que nombre ponerles en la envoltura al fin que tu los conoces ¿Okay?

-De acuerdo.

Y con un movimiento de varita apareció papeles de embalar de diferentes diseños todos muy navideños y asi empezaron a clasificar los gorros por color talla.

-Morado chico!- exclamo Isabella

-Venus-Contesto George refiriéndose a la hija de Luna y Blase Zabinni

-Dorado Grande

-Fleur

-Dorado chico?

-Victorie

-¿quién si no?-dijo Isabella divertida

Y asi estuvieron por 2 horas...valla que si eren muchos...

-Negro grande

-mmmm...dáselo a Blase

-Rojo quemado grande

-Ronnie-dijo burlón recordando que odiaba ese color

-Amarillo

-Luna

-Verde

-Ginny

-Azul turquesa

-Herms

-Ámbar

-Mamá

-Azul claro

-Fred

-¿Fred? ¿Quien es Fred?-Pregunto Regina desconcertada ella no recordaba que le hayan presentado a alguien que se llamara asi, al no recibir respuesta volteo hacia George que anteriormente guardaba los paquetes ya envueltos en un saco ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre tanto regalo.

-Es mi hermano- respondió

-mmmm...no lo recuerdo

-es por que no estaba

-oh! Llegara hoy?

-no

-oh...me hubiera gustado conocerlo

-El...esta muerto

-lo lamento- dijo Regina de verdad apenada

-no te preocupes, paso ya hace 10 años... Sin embargo no pasa u solo día sin que lo extrañe, sabes era mi gemelo, el y yo hacíamos todo juntos, era como si nos leyéramos la mente, con el todo era felicidad, nunca hablamos de eso pero siempre pensé que solo tendríamos una forma de morir, seria juntos y seria riendo, todo el tiempo le hacíamos bromas a la gente solo nosotros nos permitíamos vernos tristes, y luego esa bruja de Bellatrix se lo llevo, ese día la mitad de mi murió.-concluyo el chico llorando sin poder evitarlo...hace tanto que queria sacar eso

Permanecieron asi largo rato hasta que Regina se atrevió a hablar

-Sabes...asi como la mitad de ti murió con el, una mitad de el vive en ti-dijo la chica mientras retomaba la mano- yo también tengo un gemelo, y mi madre dice que éramos tanta felicidad que no podia caber en un cuerpo asi que Diosito nos hizo en dos seres completos-concluyo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Muy sabia tu mamá-dijo George sonriendo

-te digo un secreto- le pregunto la chica con cara de complicidad

-claro- dijo el chico divertido ante un gesto tan infantil

-Mi mami dice que soy especial por dentro

-jojo- rió el pelirrojo divertido y los dos se quedaron sonriendo en silencio-Sabes...-dijo al fin George-a Fred también le hubiera gustado conocerte.

-Bien, pues ya que tu me contaste algo de ti...creo que es mi turno...-dijo Isabella de pronto tornándose nerviosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Lo se, quiero hacerlo

-Bien, será un honor guardar tu secreto-dijo George y le ofreció el meñique para sellar el pacto

-Veras, como sabes Sirius Orión Black el padrino del señor Harry tenia un hermano...

-Jajajaja...

-que ocurre?

-Es que...por Merlín! Es tan gracioso oír que redicen señor a Harry por que yo solo soy mayor por un año y para nada soy señor...

-Bueno e fin-continuo Isabella-El padrino de Harry tenia un Hermano llamado Régulus Argustus Black, el cual se unió a la filas de Lord Voldemort, después al descubrir que todo era una farsa deserto y secuestro el guardapelo para después ser acecinado por mortifagos. Resumió la chica, ahora, lo que pocos saben es que el motivo de su redención no fue solo el saber sus ideales traicionados, en una misión a América conoció a Amelia Pereida una joven bruja hija del ministro americano, de manera inimaginable surgió en el algo que jamás creyó encontrar, Amor, se caso con ella y por lo tanto le dio su apellido, pero sabia que era imposible presentarla como la nueva señora Black pues a pesar de ser de Sangre pura ella luchaba por los derechos de los hijos de Muggles, asi que cuando Régulus decidió desertar y obtuvo el guardapelo, hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer por amor, morir por el. Amelia sabia que el hacia lo mejor y su único consuelo era su hijo recién nacido que a petición de Régulus se llamo Sirius como su hermano mayor, Amelia le puso Argustus en honor a su padre, el joven Black creció feliz en México, pues a pesar se que nació en Inglaterra su madre se regreso a América después de que Régulus no volvio, en su adolescencia conoció a Isabella mi madre y nos tuvieron a mi hermano Régulus Orión y a mi, mi madre también es bruja sin embargo Reg mi hermano mellizo en Squib por lo tanto nos criaron sin magia, mi padre falleció cuando cumplimos 13 por tratar de detener una trifulca en el ministerio de allá, al recibir mi carta de Hogwarts yo me puse muy feliz sin embargo mi madre no, tenia la esperanza de que Reg y yo quedáramos fuera de este mundo, pero yo siempre supe que no podría vivir si magia, lo único que detenía era dejar a Reg y a mamá pues mí mellizo tiene autismo una enfermedad que no es conocida mágicamente, y solo yo lo entiendo, dice mi abuela que es por el vinculo que compartimos, sin embargo el me dijo que viniera que estaría bien y aquí me tienes, todo en el colegio fue genial, hasta hace poco que una profecía fue revelada y ahora tengo un reto que ni yo se cuales y lo debo cumplir o si no el mundo de la magia se extinguirá al parecer.

-Cielos...-Dijo George mareado de tanta información- ¿y por que estas con Harry y Ginny?, creí que ahora más que nunca con esta amenaza sobre ti querrías estar con tu familia.

-Justo por eso lo ago, si me quedo con ellos correrán peligro-dijo Isabella Bajando la mirada-Además el Sr..digo Harry prometió ayudarme

-Y lo ara!- dijo el pelirrojo con vehemencia- y yo también prometió

-Gracias-dijo la chica radiante-¿y que te parece si volvemos ya?- pregunto guardando todo a punta de varita

-Creo que si jojo...estos regalos ya se hicieron esperan mucho, los niños nos mataran por demorar tanto...-dio George y tomando todas las bolsas y a Regina de la mano se aparecieron en la madriguera para al fin abrir sus obsequios.

Al final del día ambos tenían un pensamiento en común esa definitivamente habia sido una muy especial navidad, y después de eso ¿quien diría que los gorros y guantes unen a la gente?


	5. Celos malditos celos

-1**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje conocido es mío...ñañañaña...a leer!

"**Celos...malditos celos"**

Isabella se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a esa singular familia, le era extraño la familiaridad con que la recibían, no era que su familia fuera disfuncional ni mucho menos, solo que no eran muy "expresivo" y al estar rodeada de pronto de tanta efusividad la desconcertaba. Era extraño para ella la manera en que todos se la pasaban todo el día sonriendo y desde que Victorie la hija de Bill y Fleur fue atacada junto con ella por los gnomos voladores la Sra. Weasley le habia agarrado especial cariño, con lo que le habia contado George entendía su gratitud pero ya estaba algo mareada de tantas atenciones...

En ese momento Regina se encontraba en el patio junto con todas las mujeres pelando costales de Guisantes, a Molly degustaba hacerlo a mano por que decía que asi se desperdiciaban menos y a parte eran buena fuente para platicar, asi que todas estaban sentadas en sillas disparejas con una bandeja sobre el regazo cada quien platicando animadamente, Hermione y Luna le estaban contando a Isabella sobre el baile de 5 año con el profeso Slugrog

-Y entonces Herms vino con Harry y conmigo por que Maclaguen no dejaba de acosarla...-estaba contando entre risas Luna

-Oye...yo que iba a saber que tenia manos..."inquietas"...-respondió la castaña también en carcajadas

-Pues Ronnie tampoco es lento...-Contesto la rubia refiriéndose a la voluminosa panzada 6 meses que lucia su amiga

-¿Tu salías con Harry?- pregunto Isabella deconsertada, definitivamente no se los imaginaba juntos

-Oh! Merlín no...fuimos solo como amigos-Explico Luna- tiempo después empezó a salir con Ginny

-Es cierto, bueno, por lo menos Harry fue mas hábil que Ron-dijo Ginny quien acababa de integrar su silla a ese grupito- tu Herms tuviste que esperar hasta séptimo y a estar a punto de morir para empezar con mi hermano-dijo la pelirroja girando los ojos.

-mmmm...si pero a veces es bueno ser lentos...no que tu y Harry no medio año de casados y encargaron a James...

-Jajajaja...-fue carcajada general

-Bueno, bueno, bueno...basta ya de platicas de amor pasado- interrumpió Luna mientras tomaba mas guisantes- dime Regina ¿tienes novio?- pregunto de manera natural como si fuera el clima

-Este..no ¿por qué?-pregunto la aludida nerviosa

-Bueeeeno...-empezó la embarazada castaña secundando a su amiga- pues creo que todas aquí somos consientes del magnetismo Weasley...

-A que se refieren...-pregunto la chica, de pronto se sonrojo

-Bueno, nada en especial-dijo Ginny mas su cara decía que habia mucho- hemos notado que tu y George se entienden bastante bien...

-Pues...si es muy agradable- contesto la chica con la sensación de que todo lo que dijera podía ser usado en su contra.

En ese momento una lechuza gris llego volando hacia el grupo de féminas trabajadoras y distrajo momentáneamente el interrogatorio para Isabella, ella se sintió aliviada hasta que reconoció al ave y esta dejo caer un paquete encima de su bandeja y emprendía de nuevo el vuelo.

-Chicos de prisa! Muero de sed...-gritaba un Ron Weasley totalmente rojo, pues el y los demás hombres habían estado jugando Quidditch.

-Un momento Ron...apenas y puedo caminar-dijo Harry jadeando llevando su escoba y la de James sobre el hombro

-Fue un buen partido-coincidió Blase-quien diría que los Griffis saben jugar

-Para tu carro Zabini...-Exclamo Neville mientras te daba un coscorrón al ex-Sly -para ser una serpiente tampoco juegas tan mal

-Ehi! Miren!- dio Teddy mientras corrían hacia un pequeño tumulto que se habia formado donde antes las mujeres pacíficamente conversaban

Al llegar lo único que se te veía era a todas rodeando a Isabella que tenia un paquete finamente envuelto en un papel plateado con verde y a todas las demás gritando cosas como "ábrelo" o "de quien es"

-¿qué pasa aquí?-intervino Harry mientras todos se arremolinaban curiosos

-Es que alguien le a mandado un regalo a Issa tío- dijo Victorie sonriendo

-Baya! Pues ábrelo- dijo Harry divertido por el sonrojo de la chica- de seguro es de algún admirador.

-Eee...no, es de mí mejor amigo-explico ella azorada

-Si claro! Tranquila que ahí confianza- dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en el hombro-Asi como Hermi yo solo éramos best friends -esto ultimo lo completo con un beso a su esposa mientras todos reían, todos menos uno

-Tal vez ella quiera abrirlo en privado-dijo George cortante mientras tomaba su escoba y se dirigía hacia la casa.

Todos los ahí reunidos se quedaron o.O hasta que a Isabella se le ocurrió hablar

-Eh...yo...yo ...¿que les parece si lo abro?-pregunto tratando de olvidar ese incomodo momento...¿eso que vio eran celos?

-Claro...ábrelo... Ábrelo- repitieron todos igual de desconectados, todos menos Luna y Molly que tenían una enigmática sonrisa.

-Wow...que hermoso-exclamaron todas las mujeres extasiadas

-no esta mal...-dijeron los hombre celosos - _"mujeres...muéstrales algo brilloso y se derriten"_-pensaron barios.

Del interior del paquete saco una caja de terciopelo larga y al abrirla saco una hermosa cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de cruz gótica con incrustaciones de diamante.

-Dorian...-dijo Regina recordando a su mejor amigo, solo el tenia ese gusto tan exquisito era que compartían, de echo a veces creía que el la conocía mejor que ella misma y en definitiva era de sus personas favoritas. Un poco de nostalgia la invadió, como lo habia extrañado...pero ahora era mejor mantener un poco de distancia, antes de salir el le habia confesado que estaba enamorado de ella...y la verdad se habia quedado muy confundida, sin duda le quería pero no habia esa química que tenia con...en fin simplemente no habia química...como decía sabiamente su abuela _"Ahi varios tipos de amor"._

En automático se puso el colgante en el cuello y pidiendo disculpas les dijo que se metería a la casa para guardad el paquete.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a George sentado enfrente de la chimenea, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, al verlo todo sudado en esa expresión meditabunda y con su cabello pelirrojo iluminado por el fuego algo en ella se movió...desde que paso los primeros momentos con el, sabia que le atraía en algo pero prefirió ignorarlo sin embargo en ese momento no se mandaba a si misma.

Mandada por el subconsciente o sabe Merlín que, se sentó a su lado y ahí se quedo en silencio.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto George hostil

-Crei que la chimenea era parte libre- contesto irritada, le molestaba que la atacara y no sabia por que

-Pues bueno que no puedes ir a proclamar tu derechos a otro lado...-contraataco el pelirrojo

-Pus ba siendo que no...-dijo sarcástica

-Y que tal si te vas a presumir el regalo de tu novio a otro lado -dijo asiendo clara referencia a su collar

-Y que tal si tu le bajas a tu humorcito

-Y que tal si usas tus poderes y te vuelves invisible

-Y que tal si te digo que me desesperas

-Y que tal si te digo que tu mas!!!

Y asi siguieron un buen rato con sus guerras de "Y que tal si..." hasta llegar a:

-Y que tal si tu me gustas!

-Y que tal si tu a mi también!!!

De pronto el silencio reino...no sabían como, ni ellos mismos lo entendían pero sin duda habían sido sinceros, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y luego como atraídos por imán se fueron acercando lentamente...hasta que solo los separaba un centímetro...medio centímetro...nada...poco a poco sus labios se encontraron para empezar un reconocimiento...manzana...sus labios sabían a manzana...ambos esbozaron una sonrisa...era su fruta favorita

Poco a poco fueron deshaciendo el beso y se quedaron viendo a los ojos de nuevo, como tratando de leer el pensamiento del otro...en ese momento George sonrió viendo hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de Isabella.

Esta volteo desconcertada al espejo que estaba en la mesita de la sala a un lado de ella- Azul...su cabello se habia vuelto azul como el color de los ojos del pelirrojo que tenia frente a ella.

-Creo que Hermione tiene razón...-dijo Isabella mirando un mechón de su cabello

-¿En que?- pregunto el chico mas que nada por inercia aun estaba confundido por ese beso

-En que es inevitable el magnetismo Weasley

-Issa..yo...perdón Isabella-Dijo el chico nervioso

-George

-¿Si?

-Puedes llamarme Issa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Lo...lo siento

-Pues yo no- contesto medio molesta poniéndose de pie.

-Soy mayor

- ¿Y que?

-Estoy loco

-George...somos magos ¿quién no?

-No puedo ni con migo...

-Me cuido sola

-Tengo miedo

-Yo igual

-Tienes novio...

-Basta! Que no quieras nada conmigo lo entiendo, pero deja de poner tontas excusas, de verdad me ofende que piense que seria capas de ponerle los de Vikingo a mi mejor amigo, y sabes que no te pienso obligar a nada asi que olvídalo! - y con el pelo negro como cada vez que se molestaba salio echa un basilisco hacia el segundo piso

Tenias razón Fred...algún día mis celos serian mi fin- A veces asi eso...sentía que cuando hablaba solo, su gemelo estaba ahí escuchándolo como antes..incluso habia ocasiones en que creía oír su voz diciéndole al oído que hacer..._Síguela..._

_¿_De verdad habia sido Fred desde el mas aya?

-Yo que le aria caso- se escucho una voz cantarina a su espalda y George giro tan rápido la cabeza que se hizo daño, y ahí en el marco se encontraba Luna sonriendo

George no se lo pensó dos veces y emprendió el camino tomado Por Regina hace un momento con la esperanza de disculparse y si no es mucho pedir otro beso sabor manzana.

-George-Lo llamo la rubia una vez mas.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por los guantes- Le dijo con una sonrisa

George a veces creía que esa chica sabia mas de lo que aparentaba...pero ahora no era tiempo de eso...

Celos...celos...malditos celos...malditos celos...que le habían hecho confesarse...celos...que le habían hecho besarla...celos que le habían hecho perder el control...celos...que le habían regresado la vida...celos...celos..celos..benditos celos.


End file.
